


you were mine before you were yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alpha Alfie, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Brother/Brother Incest, Creampie, Crying, Dean is basically an asshole, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Knotting, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Top Alfie, Top Dean, Unsafe Sex, humiliating Cas is pretty much Dean's kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dean uses omegas and don't remember their names, and then he meets Cas.</p><p>Where Cas is young and wants a loving boyfriend... and instead, he gets Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were mine before you were yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowin_you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowin_you/gifts).



> This is for snowin_you, who's been here from the very start, supporting and encouraging me, and who was asking about some lil!Cas... snowin_you, this isn't shota!Cas, but I hope it's still morally wrong enough to please you. I hope you'll like it. ;)
> 
> As usual, please read the tags and warnings, they're here for a reason... and if you feel some are missing, just tell me and I'll add them!
> 
> But if you're okay with them and are still interested in reading my filthy little fic, go ahead and enjoy!

Dean's always had a thing for innocence. Or more precisely, for _defiling_ innocence. 

It usually goes down pretty quickly. As soon as they're settled into a new town, Dean begins his search at school... it isn't hard, considering he is a tall, handsome alpha who isn't afraid to use his charms to get what he wants, and after he's found himself the prettiest, most innocent omega he can, he begins his courting.

Well, at least that's what _they_ think it is... omegas are never very clever, Dean figured out pretty quickly. Real needy, you know? Some longing looks, a few tender caresses when they don't expect it, heated words of love and forbidden passion, and in a matter of _days_ they all cave, giving it up to Dean in hallways or bathrooms or janitor's closets, spreading their thighs for him to fit in between and then crying so prettily when he pushes his big, fat knot into their creamy little pussies... 

He uses them for all their worth, his little whores, breeding them good and proper every chance he gets, filling all of their hungry holes with hot, thick come... and when they ask about love and forever he soothes their worries with soft words and sweet kisses, promising an official mating bite _soon, real soon_... but then one day John is finally done with his job and they have to skip town, and of course Dean follows without a goodbye, leaving behind his little omega-of-the-month, not only heart-broken and abused but also more than likely pregnant.

Honestly, he's lost count of the number of omegas he's had like that, doesn't even remember half their names... which explains why he's not expecting anything different when he meets Cas.

Cas looks like your typical omega boy, with his sweet, soft little body hiding beneath too-big clothes, his plush, untouched mouth and his wide, bright blue eyes, and Dean just _knows_ he has to have him. Knows he has to own him and touch him and _ruin_ him, and it doesn't matter if he has to promise the world or the moon or love and marriage and mating... Dean _will_ have the Novak boy on his knees, with a cock down that white little throat and sticky strings of come on those chubby cheeks, or his name isn't Dean Winchester.

What Dean doesn't expect, is the innocent way Cas is eager for him.

Because the thing with Cas is that he's not a slut. He's not one of those pretty, controlled omegas who turn out to be overly sexual little things as soon as they get a cock in them, becoming shameless little bundles of hormones who'll open their legs for anyone with a knot once their virginity's not in the way anymore...

No, Cas isn't like that. Cas isn't sensual or shameless, he's fucking awkward and nerdy, clumsy and hesitant, and he blushes red and gorgeous when he's embarrassed, blotches of scarlet staining his smooth baby cheeks...

The only thing that makes Cas a slut, the one thing that makes him better than anyone Dean's ever had, is how he can't say no to Dean.

He'll try to at first, because he has his pride; he'll protest and beg and plead, but every sound out of that sinful mouth will be weak and too soft to Dean's ears, and Dean will take him anyway, listening to those complaints turning to moans as he fits his cock between pale cheeks and plows Cas anywhere and any way he can, greedy for the way Cas will just give up on fighting when he's fucked hard enough.

Dean lives for that moment where Cas stops fighting, where he just gives up, realizes this is the natural order of things, him on his knees with Dean's alpha cock  _destroying_ his ass.

For example, Cas doesn't like to be fucked in public, and so Dean works up to it, slow and subtle like he does best… Cas really does bring out the patient planner in him. At first it's only in private, in Cas' bed or on Dean's bare mattress, Cas moaning unashamed, twisting in the sheets…

Then it's at school, in the bathroom or in empty classrooms, but always with the door closed, with the locks checked… Cas protests at first, afraid someone will see and expel them or something, but Dean just smiles and says he wants him _so much_ … and Cas sighs and bites his lip, all pretty and delicate when Dean bends him over and opens him up with thick fingers.

And then, when Cas is ready, when he will do anything Dean tells him to, Dean shows him how much of a slut he is and takes him _anywhere_ ; ignoring the gasps and sobs as Dean pushes Cas' classy, tailored pants down and knots him raw behind the bleachers, in the locker room, in the library... oh, the look on Cas' face when Dean had him come all over the classics section of the library, red-faced and panting and powerless as he trembled in Dean's strong grip, clenched on his knot! It was glorious.

But that's not all Dean does. No, there are a lot of things in Cas that he needs to break.

Cas likes it slow, he likes it tender and loving, and so at first that's what Dean gives him: slow rolls of the hips that make Cas see stars when Dean massages his prostate, sweet, soft kisses peppered all over his sweaty face, to get him hooked, to make him _crave_... that way, when Dean stops bothering with kisses and caresses and stretching, he can say it's because he can't wait, he wants Cas too damn much... and by that point Cas is so far gone, he doesn't bat an eyelash, simply spreads his legs wider, moaning softly as Dean fucks him harder, rougher, pinning him down and bruising him from the inside, wrecking that soft little cunt with so much come Cas is leaking with it. 

Cas also doesn't like to be called names, hates it even, so Dean is careful not to do it too soon... he'll wait until he's knot-deep inside the boy's clutching heat, pulsing hot and sticky in that warm little hole, and he'll whisper it in Cas' ear, how he's such a beautiful slut for Dean, such a perfect little omega bitch, and Cas will blush hard and ashamed but Dean will grind his hips, fat cock pressing hard against the boy's plump little prostate, and Cas' protest will be lost in a shocked gasp.

After a while Cas gets used to all of it, gets used to being treated like the omega he is, and he doesn't say anything anymore when Dean calls him a baby slut, a knot-whore, a pretty little cumbucket... he'll just blush and close his eyes and bite his lip and Dean will know he learned his lesson.

After all, omegas need to know their place in the world, right? 

 

***

 

They're in Cas' bedroom, and it's late already, the darkness of the night enveloping them, making them feel all safe and secret. Even though Cas' parents are down, even though Cas' brother is sleeping in the same room. 

They feel safe.

"Can't believe you're letting me do that, Cas," Dean is saying. "Can't believe you're that much of a slut."

Cas blushes but doesn't answer, simply moans as he arches his back, pushing his ass against his boyfriend's fingers, taking him deeper, his pale thighs quivering where they bracket Dean's.

"But you are, aren't you, Cas," Dean chuckles, low and triumphant. "You are a slut, just a pretty little omega whore... a ripe, wet hole ready to be bred..."

Dean tugs Cas to him and slides his cock inside him in one go, drinking in the way the boy's eyes widen and glaze over.

"Yeah that's right, you want to be bred so bad... because you're just an omega, just a pretty little fuckbaby."

Cas' eyes cross, his mouth open and obscene and he looks gorgeous, he looks wrecked, he looks like _Dean's_.

"Yeah you love it, Cas, you pretty little whore," Dean coos, and his cock finds Cas' prostate, making him gasp. "You love getting fucked while your brother is asleep in the room."

Cas blushes hard, no doubt feeling the burn of humiliation, and Dean chuckles, because it is about to get ten times better.

"Huh you like that, Cas? Taking my cock in your childhood bed, while your parents are asleep in the next room? While your brother sleeps?"

Cas sobs, eyes hazy with pleasure.

"I bet you wouldn't even care if Alfie came up right now and fucked you," says Dean.

Cas' hole clenches around him, and Dean smiles.

"Huh, what do you know? Little Cas, getting turned on when I talk about his brother fucking him? Is that what you want Cas? Because you're such a huge slut you'd let anyone fuck you?"

Cas blinks, slow and painful, and Dean can see how much he hates it, how much he hates being called a whore and a slut, but he won't do anything... he's like an addict now, addicted to Dean's knot and ready to do anything, ready to endure any kind of abuse, if it means he'll get to be bred and kissed and _owned_ by Dean.

"Say it, Cas," commands Dean. "Say you're a whore."

"I'm not--please, don't say-- _Dean_ ," begs Cas, and Dean smiles, because Cas won't be so high and mighty for long.

Dean pushes his fingers alongside his cock, feeling the stretch of Cas' cunt, the tender throbbing of the rim where it is pulled tight. 

"Okay," he says. "Okay."

That's when he looks behind Cas, because here is Alfie, Cas' younger brother, lanky and tall and not at all asleep in his bed but naked and ready with his fat little dick in his hand, and Dean nods at him, licking his lips.

"Just you wait."

He looks pointedly at Alfie, who climbs gingerly on the bed, eager teenage face appearing right above Cas' shoulder, and Dean can see Cas' eyes widen when he feels little hands settle on either side of his hips.

"What's--Dean, what's going on--"

"Don't worry, Cas," Dean cuts in, "you'll do great. Babywhores like you usually have no trouble taking two cocks, and your brother here isn't even that big."

An exquisite feeling of satisfaction blooms in Dean's chest when he sees Cas' reaction, the way his face drains of all color as he realizes what's gonna happen.

"Dean, I don't think--please, you can't--"

He's cut off by a shocked hiccup as Alfie forces slim fingers into his hole, and Dean can feel them wriggling around, snug against his cock.

"Come on, Cas... your little brother needs to pop his first knot somewhere, right?" he says, voice smooth, coaxing. "Don't know where I would be if my dad hadn't given me my first hole..."

"Please, no, Dean--I don't want--" Cas is saying, pleading, weak arms trying to push Alfie away while he struggles to stay impaled deep on Dean's cock. "You can't just--"

But the protest is as it always is, weak and soft, too soft, and Dean only grins as he gathers Cas closer to him, pressing his flat chest to his own and trapping his thin arms together between them, effectively immobilizing Cas.

"Yes I can, Cas... that's why you're here, remember? To be _fucked_."

And that's when Alfie finally joins in, pressing his little cock to Cas' entrance, his round, innocent face scrunching up with raw, pure pleasure... the omega lets out a pained mewl as his hole is invaded once more.

Dean can feel the angry buck of Cas' body as Alfie sinks all the way in, and the boy's slim little dick is a perfect friction against Dean's own larger cock... he chuckles fondly, reminiscing his own first time when Alfie's hips start jerking forward, pounding his big brother's ass without mercy as instinct trumps inexperience and tells him to _fuck deep into that ripe cunt_...

Cas gasps and sobs through it, his little brother thrusting with wild abandon inside him, blinking hard at the obscene, squelching sound Alfie's cock makes when it forces its way through his slick, and Dean drinks in the sight of him, the glaze in his bright eyes, huge pupils eating up the brilliant blue of his irises, the betrayed frown his forehead shows, the humiliated burn on his cheeks.

"How does that feel, Cas?" Dean asks, and he's drunk on it, the power he has over that beautiful, beautiful omega. "How does it feel to be your brother's first?"

Cas only whimpers and Dean nuzzles against his cheek, noses at the dip behind his ear, inhaling the sweet scent of arousal and distress.

"How does it feel to be a hole for your baby brother's come? Does it feel good?" he whispers. "Does it feel good to be your family's new whore?"

He bites at Cas' lobe, nibbling at the delicate bit of flesh. 

"Maybe your daddy will be next..." he says. "Maybe he'll spread your legs too, force his big fat cock inside your greedy little hole... would you like that, Cas? Would you like to be your daddy's little breeding bitch?"

It won't be long until Alfie comes; he's already going wild behind Cas, his sharp hipbones slapping his brother's ass with every hard thrust of his hips, and tears are rolling down Cas' cheeks.

"Say it now, Cas," Dean whispers into Cas' ear, cheek pressed to the sweat-matted hair. "Just say it."

Alfie is panting raggedly against the omega's neck and Dean can feel it in Cas' body the moment the younger boy comes, blue eyes going wide and wiry body going taut and still as he spills warm wetness all over his big brother's fertile insides, bony hips stuttering against Cas' ass, sharp fingers clawing at the slim hipbones.

Cas moans, raw and broken and he is beautiful, he is the most beautiful thing Dean's ever seen, tense and humiliated as his weak, trapped body is forced to remain there, offered and open, welcoming his sibling's potent seed.

Dean can feel Alfie's knot growing against his cock and he watches hungrily as Cas' eyes go glassy and unfocused, his body now defiled beyond all measures... and Alfie is still coming, coating Cas' insides with sticky come, and Dean breathes in deep, takes in greedy gulps of shame and pleasure and omega.

"Just say it, Cas..." he whispers. "What are you now?"

Dean is devouring the sight, chest going warm with sick pride as he watches Cas break, the moment the omega's entire frame goes limp and defeated.

"I--a whore, Dean, I--I'm a whore, I'm your whore, please, fill me up, breed me, _Dean_..."

Dean smiles, sharp and triumphant.

"That's what I'm talking about," he says, and he can finally let loose.

He's won.

He starts to fuck Cas in earnest, thrusting up into that tight heat with hard, punishing grinds of the hips, and it feels so good, it feels so right, to have Cas like this, all limp and trembling on his cock, Alfie's knot dragging against it every time he pushes deep inside Cas...

"Don't ever forget it, Cas," he grunts against the omega's ear. "Don't ever forget that your only use in this world is to be bred, that you're just a hole for anyone to take, a warm pussy for public use. And what does that mean, Cas?"

Cas is too far gone to answer, his whole body reduced to a slick opening for Dean to pump his dick into.

"That means that until further notice, you're mine. I found you and you're mine, mine to fuck and fill and breed until you're a sloppy mess, and I'll never let you go, you hear me?"

Cas doesn't even have the strength to cry anymore. He's just sprawled on Dean's chest, limp and easy, nodding dumbly along whatever Dean says as he's knotted and bred within an inch of his life.

"I'll never let you go," Dean promises against Cas' neck, and with that he's coming, hard and fast, emptying his load deep inside that frail body.

He can feel his knot growing as well, gorging with blood and pushing against the tight walls of Cas' body, stretching him wider than ever before... Cas whines and cries and Dean shuts him up with a kiss, swallowing the sounds with his mouth. 

He can't wait to introduce Cas to his father... they're gonna have so much _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I might write some more in this verse... so if you're interested in reading another chapter, just subscribe to the fic. 
> 
> This was unbeta'd, so if you saw any mistake just tell me and I'll fix it! 
> 
> Also, your kudos and comments give me life, so don't be shy. ^^


End file.
